


Beg

by thisgirlsays22



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dominant!Yennefer, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22
Summary: She has them on their knees. Magic binds their wrists behind their backs.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 19
Kudos: 323





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [beg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434591) by [placid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/placid/pseuds/placid)



> Originally posted for this tumblr prompt:
> 
> "Er. Regarding the smut prompts. Um, 67, Yennefer to Geralt and Jaskier? If that's okay. If not, I totally get it, that's super fair, no pressure."
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, anon <3 Your wish is my command. “67) “If you want to cum you’d better beg.”

She has them on their knees. Magic binds their wrists behind their backs and invisible rings grip the base of their erections. 

Jaskier keeps breaking the rules, chancing hungry looks at Geralt’s cock when he knows he’s not supposed to take his eyes off of Yennefer. Pity. She would have rewarded him with that cock buried in his ass if he wasn’t flouting the rules. 

Geralt is stoic, eyes fixed firmly on Yennefer, awaiting her next command. 

“Can you not follow a simple set of instructions, Jaskier?” Yennefer asks mildly. 

Jaskier swallows. “What do you mean?” 

Ah. So he wants to be punished tonight. She should have seen that coming. 

“I wore this expensive lace for both of you, but you can’t seem to stop looking at Geralt.” 

“I’m sorry, Yennefer,” Jaskier says. “It won’t happen again. You look gorgeous, truly.” 

“Too late for that. I was just about to let you enjoy Geralt, but I don’t think you’ve earned that yet.” She squeezes the ring around his cock a little tighter. 

Jaskier lets out a strangled moan and gasps out, “What can I do to make it up to you? To show I’m sincerely sorry for breaking the rules.” 

“If you want to come, you’d better beg. Both of you.” 

Geralt speaks first, voice strained. “Please, Yennefer. Let me fuck Jaskier.”

Jaskier follows suit quickly. “Please, Yennefer, for the love of the Gods let him fuck me.” 

“You need to be punished first, Jaskier.” With a flick of her hand, she unbinds Geralt’s wrists. “Take him over your knee. Ten slaps.” 

Geralt sits at the edge of the bed and watches hungrily as Jaskier moves towards him. Jaskier’s hands are still bound behind his back and a bead of precum pearls on the head of his cock. 

“You’ve been good for me, Geralt,” Yennefer says, tilting Geralt’s chin up with one finger. “You can taste him if you like.” 

She’s never met anyone who enjoys sucking cock and eating pussy more than Geralt. He bends forward and laps at Jaskier like a man dying of thirst. 

“Thank you, Yennefer,” Jaskier chokes out. “You are a fair and benevolent mistress.” 

She ignores him. “Enough, Geralt. Just a taste. You’ve got work to do.” 

Geralt stops immediately. He pulls Jaskier face down onto his lap and runs a tender hand over the curve of his ass before he gets started. 

Yennefer’s glad she had the foresight to soundproof their room in the inn. Jaskier groans and grinds himself onto Geralt’s knee, squirming as the slaps ring out. Whimpering with pain and pleasure. Geralt knows how to restrain his strength enough that he won’t cause Jaskier real harm. 

When Jaskier has been thoroughly spanked, ass pink with the shape of Geralt’s hand, Geralt says, “Please, Yen. Please let me fuck him. I’ll do anything you want.” 

“Me too,” Jaskier pants, lifting his head to look at her with desperation. “Gods, please.” 

She frees Jaskier’s wrists so he can climb off of Geralt. “Come here,” she says to Geralt and lays down on the bed, her legs spread. He crawls between her legs, pushes the black lace aside and gets to work. 

Jaskier earns back some of her goodwill when he frees her breasts and licks and pinches her nipples. She fucks herself down onto Geralt’s face and arches up into Jaskier. When she’s come twice, Jaskier whispers in her ear, “Please  _ please _ let Geralt fuck me. I don’t think I can take much more of this. Please let us both come.” 

But Jaskier is too much fun to torture. 

She knocks him onto his back and pleasures her clit on his cock, rubbing herself up and down his shaft until he’s begging and begging to fuck  _ her _ . 

“ _ Yen _ ,” Geralt says. His eyes are black pools of desire. She sighs, says  _ fine _ , and rolls onto her back to let Jaskier sink inside of her and Geralt inside of him. 

She keeps the cock rings on a little longer so she can have her fun. It’s Jaskier looking at her reverently, begging, “Please let me come inside of you,” that convinces her he’s learned his lesson. 

“Geralt,” she says, keeping her voice steady though she’s clenching around Jaskier’s cock, so close to another orgasm. “I’m guessing you’d like to come too.” 

He grunts without slowing his pace as he pounds into Jaskier. 

She removes the rings and lets them both finish, Jaskier pumping his release into her first. Geralt pulls out and blows his load onto Jaskier’s ass and back. 

“You really should wear that again,” Jaskier says, collapsing onto the bed in a messy heap. “I think it’s safe to say we all enjoyed it.” 

Yennefer rolls her eyes as Geralt snorts.

Jaskier is asleep when Geralt leans over later and says, “I knew you liked him.” 

“Oh, fuck off.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are so loved and appreciated! 
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aerbear22) | [Tumblr](https://geralt-jaskier.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/thisgirlsays22/)


End file.
